movie_fanmakesfandomcom-20200214-history
Celebi's Death and Revival/Final Battle Part 2 and Sealing the Seven Villains
(The people, animals, and creatures, except the pirates, then reappeared in Soleanna and Oriana Forest) Regis: Soleanna and Oriana is restored again! (The people cheered as the main group smiled proudly for their saviors. Ash’s group, Elise, and Allison then recognized the area) Elise: We’re near the Healing Pond! Serena: We know this place! (The others then noticed the Supers and Celebi heading to the direction of the Healing Pond) Aria: And there they are! Knuckles: Yeah! Will: They’re heading there as well! Charmy: Come on! (Despite the rest of the main group shrugging in confusion because they didn’t see the Healing Pond before, they followed regardless with everyone else. Elsewhere, the pirates reappeared and noticed Soleanna and Oriana Forest nearby. They shrug and headed in. In the sky, Celebi and the Supers arrived at the Healing Pond and after landing at the watery shore up to their ankles, the Supers changed back to normal as they cheered happily at their victory, while Shadow just gave a light smirk. Suddenly, they noticed Celebi getting tired, fell into Ash’s arms, and lost consciousness. They got concerned and just when Ash was about to lower Celebi into the pond's waters to help Celebi recover, he stopped upon noticing along with everyone else the water all murky and black) Ash: The water’s all black. (The others looked around) Shadow: It’s not the only one black. Sonic: Look. (They see that the flora, especially the cherry blossom tree, and parts of the buildings in the distance were in ruins) Terra: I think it had something to do with the dark villains. NiGHTS: Apparently so, Terra. Group: Yeah. (They then heard footsteps, turned around, and saw the others arrive. The main group, Entei, Raikou, and Suicune ran up toward them at the shore as well without going into the water) Rouge and Bloom: Excellent work, everyone! Chip, Rowdyruff Boys, and Powerpuff Girls: Good job, guys! Iris: And you got Celebi free! (Axew happily chirps in agreement. They suddenly noticed Ash, Pikachu, NiGHTS, Christopher, Chris, Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Sora, Terra, Ventus, Aqua, and Discord looking concerned for the unconscious Celebi and got concerned too upon seeing her unconscious) Therru: What happened to Celebi, guys? Chris: We don’t know. Christopher: But she lost consciousness. Silver: And somehow, she won’t wake up. (Shadow, Sora, Sonic, and Silver approached everyone and got out of the water) Shadow: We have a terrible feeling that Celebi is sick. (Sora, Sonic, and Silver nodded in agreement in concern. Suddenly, right before everyone’s, including the people of Soleanna and Oriana’s, eyes, Celebi’s limp body suddenly slowly wilted into a brownish color like a dead leaf in Ash’s arms. They gasped in horror, with the serious ones gasping calmly) Knuckles: The water! Dingodile: Get Celebi into the water! Ventus: But the water is polluted! Aqua: Even the floral life is partially dead. Discord: And the buildings are damaged. (Noticing they’re right, they, except the Neverland group, Christopher, Chris, Elise, and Allison, got confused) Blaze: But why did it happen? Terra: How could it happen? Utonium: Apparently, the dark villains’ destruction path caused all of this. Amelia: Hence why the pond is polluted. Elise, Allison, Christopher, and Chris: That's right. Mallow: No way…. (Elise and Allison suddenly realized something upon seeing Entei, Raikou, and Suicune standing next to them) Elise: Wait a minute! Allison: Entei, Raikou, and Suicune can fix all of this! (Realizing they’re right, the others agreed) Ventus: Entei, Raikou, and Suicune, fix all of Soleanna and Oriana so we can save Celebi at once! (The Elemental Beast Guardians nodded in agreement and letting out a roar, they glowed their bodies and combining their powers, they leapt all around Soleanna and Oriana and cleansed the waters and Healing Pond, fixed the damaged buildings, and healed the floral life everywhere, even the cherry blossom tree, much to everyone’s happiness. As soon as that’s done, Entei, Raikou, and Suicune returned to the main group’s side while the cherry blossom petals flew around slowly by the soft wind) Ace: Now that’s the power of the three Elemental Beast Guardians. Gangreen Gang and Dazzlings: Yeah. Jack: Tell me about it. (Ash then lowered and submerged Celebi’s withered body into the water) Ash: Celebi, wake up! NiGHTS: The water’s clean again! Ventus: Come on, wake up! (But Celebi didn’t wake up, much to the main group and people’s concern) Utonium: Wait a minute. Kukui: Is Celebi dead? (Shocked on what he said, the main group and people realized that was what happened to the Celebi Queen before and then Doppler agreed) Doppler: Yes. But if she’s dead, we must find a way to summon the Celebi Clan to help her. (Ash raised Celebi’s withered body out of the water and gave her to Ventus) Ash: Ven, try to summon the Celebi Clan by trying to revive her! I'll even help! (Ventus nods, then with Ash, ran over to the edge of the shore and sat down with Celebi’s withered body laying on his lap while Elise and Allison moved out of the way for Ash and Ventus and went ankle-deep in the water and Ash, Pikachu, and NiGHTS stood next to Ventus. Ash then pulled some berries out) Ash: Here. Until the Celebi Clan comes to help you, Ven and I’ll try and help you. Ventus: That's right. (Ash then tried to handfeed Celebi with the berries, but the chewed berries fell into the water. Ash and Ventus then nod at each other and Ventus used his magic force on his hands like a defibrillator from his Keyblade on her chest and then began doing CPR after gently splashing some water all over her. After he finished, they noticed Celebi still not responding) Ash: Come on, Celebi Clan, get here! (Ventus tries again, but nothing as everyone slowly got sad) Tails: (Sadly) Ash, Ven…. Helen: (Sadly) No, please…. (Ventus tried again some more) Ash and Ventus: (Voice quivering) Celebi…. (Ventus finished, but still no response from either Celebi nor the Celebi Clan. Tears then began streaming Ash, NiGHTS, and Ventus’ eyes and they began to cry slowly) Ash: (Crying) Celebi, why did you have to die?! (The five broke down crying finally. The others soon grew saddened even more while the female London members, Amy, Cream, and Charmy started to cry too. Even Pikachu, Froggy, and Cheese got teary-eyed too) Pikachu: (Crying) Pika.... Cheese: (Crying) Chao, chao…. (Froggy sadly croaked. Elise, Allison, and Aqua hung their heads down in sadness too as tears filled their eyes and mixed with sadness and anger, they spoke up) Elise: (Crying) Celebi didn’t do anything wrong! It was the dark villains who tried to force Celebi to destroy and recreate everything in the world! Allison: (Crying) Celebi didn’t have a choice! And yet…. There’s no hope for the Celebi Clan to come! Aqua: (Crying) So why did Celebi have to die on us?! (Then they broke down crying with the others who are crying. Soon everyone began to cry too, although the serious ones just shedded tears of sadness for Celebi. Despite that some of them didn’t even meet her, they felt sorry for her. Soon even the people of Soleanna and Oriana and the Elemental Beast Guardians grieved for Celebi. The entire forest was swallowed by despair, for hope to revive the dead Celebi Princess is gone. Suddenly, the Soloriana Emeralds glowed and summoned a gold white light in the sky, getting everyone’s attention and snapping them out of their grieving. They watched as the light suddenly summoned the Soloriana Emeralds and glowed even more) Aqua: What’s going on? Omega: Even my sensors don’t know it. Silver: Neither are mine. Elise: Could it be that mysterious power from the 1,000-year-old legend? Christopher: It could.... (Then a blue and gold portal opened and all of the Celebi Clan flew out with their Queen towards the main group, much to their calm surprise. Nearby, the pirates hid themselves and watched silently) Ash and Sonic: The Celebi Clan…. Terra: With their Queen…. (Then the Celebi Queen flew down and with the Celebi Clan’s help, levitated Celebi’s withered body out of Ventus’ arms and into the air as everyone watched silently and Ash, NiGHTS, and Ventus stood up. Then using the Soloriana Emeralds’ power, the Celebi Clan then concentrated their healing magic on Celebi. The healing spell’s glow died down and Celebi’s withered body healed, turning green again, and she slowly woke up, revived and alive again. She looked down in confusion at the main group, who slowly got happy along with the people of Soleanna and Oriana and Entei, Raikou, and Suicune. She then noticed the Celebi Queen and the Celebi Clan and chirped happily along with the happy Celebi Clan. The main group smiled proudly, while the non-serious ones smiled tearfully) Utonium: So that was the mysterious power all along and we didn't know it. Amelia: The eight Soloriana Emeralds’ miracle revival power. Discord: Just like how it worked on Ash, NiGHTS, and the princes. Ash: And the Celebi Queen. Elise: The Soloriana Emeralds must’ve sensed our anguish over the Celebi Princess. Allison: And that’s why they came to help. (Even the pirates are calmly impressed by this spectacle. Then the Celebi Clan and their Queen bidded Celebi goodbye, flew through the portal, and the portal vanished while the Soloriana Emeralds floated back down to the main group into Elise's arms. Celebi then flew around the Healing Pond happily and then flew towards the main group, who, along with the people of Soleanna and Oriana, waved a hello happily to her. Suddenly, something bursted through the water and grabbed Celebi. It was Iblis, in his second form, Mephiles, Hunter J, Vanitas, Infinite, Myotismon, and Demidevimon, much to everyone’s shock and then anger) Elise and Allison: They're alive still?! Shadow: Mephiles! Sora: Vanitas! (The dark villains turned to them with evil smirks) Mephiles: Now to rejoin again! Myotismon: That's right! (Vanitas points at the Soloriana Emeralds in Elise's arms) Vanitas: Hand them all over! (The main heroes turned into their Super forms again and charged at the dark villains while Elise held the Soloriana Emeralds close to her in defense) Super Sonic: Over our dead bodies! (They grabbed the dark villains, who tried to fly away with Celebi as everyone watched and the pirates came out and watched with them) Elise: Hurry! (The dark villains tried to kick and fight their adversaries off, but they still hung on and began to fight over Celebi) Super Terra: Hands off Celebi now! (He used his psychokinetic force from his Keyblade to make the dark villains release Celebi and fall towards the ground. But luckily, the Supers and Pikachu caught Celebi successfully. The dark villains recovered and then they conjured a dark energy ball that sucked themselves and the Supers, Pikachu, and Celebi inside. Then Entei, Raikou, and Suicune joined in) Heroes: Guys! (Inside the dark dimension they were sucked in, the Supers, Pikachu, Entei, Raikou, and Suicune, with Celebi's help this time, they rode together on the Keyblade armor vehicles Terra, Ventus, and Aqua conjured up. Then the dark villains, partially merged as Solaris and Malomyotismon, prepared to fight them) Hunter J: Do you really want to throw your lives away? Myotismon: For your pathetic world? Ash: We'll die trying in order to stop you! Demidevimon: Really? Mephiles: How foolish of you. Infinite: Utterly foolish. Sora: We got an idea for that. Ventus: Why not just destroy all seven of you, right here and now? Pikachu: (Agreeing in determination) Pikachu! (Vanitas laughs evilly a bit along with the dark villains) Vanitas: All seven of us are immortal, you idiots. Myotismon: We can't be killed easily. Hunter J: But we'll have another fun privilage to kill you again. (Then the Supers, Celebi, Pikachu, and the Elemental Beast Guardians fought against the dark villains. Despite putting up a good fight, they couldn't faze them at first, until suddenly, Celebi energized herself with the power of the Soloriana Emeralds from Elise's arms into her body. Then she powered up the Supers, Pikachu, and the Elemental Beast Guardians and drained the dark villains' powers) Mephiles: (Struggling) Our powers...! Dark villains: (Struggling) Impossible...! (Then Pikachu, Entei, Raikou, Suicune, Celebi, and the Supers charged, all energized, and blasted the dark villains, destroying the Solaris and Malomyotismon forms. Then they emerged from the portal back to Soleanna and Oriana Forest where the rest of the people, heroes, and the pirates are. Then after changing back to normal, the main heroes flew safely to the other heroes. With the dark villains, they crashed onto the ground with splats, turning into puddles of tar-like oil and lava-like slime. After materializing again and recovering slowly, the dark villains then saw the glaring crowd and main group surround them. Even Knuckles started cracking his knuckles along with Koala) Regis: We don’t appreciate you trying to destroy us all! Stella: Especially with you almost ruining our vacation! (The dark villains then got angry as they stood up) Mephiles: We are better than all of you pests! Vanitas: We are invincible! Infinite: We are forever! Myotismon, Hunter J, and Demidevimon: We are…! (Suddenly, Silver used his psychokinetic force to hold them down with both hands. Even Terra's group and Blaze helped Silver hold the dark villains down) Silver, Terra, Ventus, Aqua, and Discord: Stupid and cold! Blaze: Looks like your plans of recreating a world of flames and darkness has failed miserably. (The dark villains struggled to free themselves, but to no avail. Later at the Temple of Flames and Shadows, everyone watched as Terra's group sealed Iblis and Myotismon, bound in psychokinetic rope, away in the temple with the Soloriana Emeralds while Mephiles, Vanitas, Demidevimon, Hunter J, and Infinite, also bound in a psychokinetic rope, watched in anger and struggled, but to no avail. Elise and Allison even held the Sun, Moon, and Star Scepters of Darkness) Terra and Aqua: Eternal Sun! The living flame that has been entrusted to the royal family! Fall into slumber within the Temple of Flames and Shadows! Ventus and Discord: Eternal Moon! The living shadow that has been entrusted to the royal family! Fall into slumber within the Temple of Flames and Shadows! Myotismon: (Struggling) Curse you! (Iblis and Myotismon are untied and then got absorbed into the Soloriana Emeralds and shot into the temple’s seal where he is sealed finally. Everyone rejoiced at first, but then….) Mephiles: What makes you think he will stay sealed forever? Demidevimon: Think about it. (They slowly got concerned calmly) Hunter J: If we ever escape from the new Sun, Moon, and Star Scepter of Darkness by someone else.... Infinite: We will unleash Iblis and Myotismon! Vanitas: This we guarantee. (Then the main heroes with their Super form abilities got angry and used their power) Main heroes with Super form abilities: Chaos Control! (Then with that new and improved power, Mephiles, Vanitas, Hunter J, Infinite, and Demidevimon are finally untied and then absorbed and sealed within the new Sun, Moon, and Star Scepters of Darkness held by Elise and Allison and this time, they stayed in there like ten years ago instead of breaking out like they did at Dusty Desert Ruins. Everyone, however, remained concerned) Elise: I’m afraid they’re right. Allison: There has to be some way to destroy them and Solaris and Malomyotismon completely. (Then they saw some little dark damage on Soleanna and Oriana Castle Town from below in the form of tar-like oil cracks. Once back there while Loki and the Sharpedo chased off the pirates to try and get K. Rool and Skurvy as usual, the heroes and people then try to figure out how to get rid of the dark damage) Tommy: Is there a way to fix it? (Then Elise and Allison figured it out) Elise and Allison: Our mother's lullaby! (Realizing, Ash's group agreed) Arren: You said so yourselves that it possessed the ability to reverse evil magic from this kingdom. (Getting it, everyone else agreed) Christopher: That means the clock tower. Chris: Exactly! Wack: That should work. (Then they hurry up to the top of the clock tower with the musical cog containing the music for the Duchess' lullaby for Elise and Allison. Then after setting the cog up, they pulled the lever, and the clock tower played "Oracion" in the clock tower, and miraculously, during the song, the dark damage vanished and everything was fixed. Then the light of the kingdom was purified by the song and as the song came to an end, the light vanished back within Soleanna and Oriana and all was quiet again. Then the heroes got calmly concerned) Terra: Now to figure out a way to defeat the dark villains for good. Vector: But they’re immortal! Xion: It’s not like we can try and go back in time to put them out! (Hearing those words from Xion, everyone brightened up) Shadow: Come to think of it…. Tails: That’s a great idea! Riku: Great idea, Xion! Kairi: We could just go back in time to the day before the accident ten years ago, Xion! Blaze: And then put the dark villains, along with their true forms, out! Aqua: Exactly! (Xion got confused) Xion: Wait, we can? (They nodded, making Xion realize slowly) Xion: I like that idea! Sophia: Miss Elise? Anna: Miss Allison? Mane Seven and Stallion Seven: What about all of us? Everyone: Yeah? Elise: Don’t worry, you and the people return home. Allison: The rest of us will take care of it. (A short pause) Sophia: Very well. Anna: Good luck. Everyone: Yeah. (The people headed back to their homes, especially dropping off the Sun, Moon, and Star Scepters of Darkness in Regis' hands to the museum. Even the Neverland citizens nod in agreement to stay put. Entei, Raikou, and Suicune began to leave when Ash and NiGHTS called out to them) Ash: Thank you, Entei, Raikou, and Suicune! NiGHTS: You were a great help! (The Elemental Beast Guardians nods with a gentle roar and left. Shadow then turned to Celebi) Shadow: Celebi, take us to the day before the Sun, Moon, and Star Project accident. (Celebi nods and then with the Soloriana Emeralds’ power, she teleported Elise, Allison, Christopher, Chris, the main group, and herself to that timeline) Coming up: The finale; The time has come for the heroes to retcon the events so they can have a better future. But will they do it, believing they will still have memories of those erased events from the Duke and Duchess' theory? Only time will tell. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes